


Falling in the Flowers

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Stargate [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to describe this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moose_happy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moose_happy).



It was seeing Richard Woolsey dancing naked in a field of yellow flowers that knocked him from the heights in Lorne’s mind. He wouldn’t ever be able to look at his boss the same way again, he was certain of it. The fact that Woolsey could carry a tune was not lost on Evan. The sight of the balding man dancing in the field, his naughty bits swaying in the breeze, singing at the top of his lungs just shattered the image of uptight administrator. 

When he spotted Lorne, he charged towards him, arms open in invitation. “Evan! Evan! Come dance with me!”

“I don’t think so, Mister Woolsey. Evan started to back away. “We’re all supposed to be at the meet and greet with the council, remember?”

Woolsey glomped onto him, hugging him tightly. “We can see them later. They don’t have clocks around here. Isn’t that wonderful?” Woolsey sighed longingly. “I wish we didn’t have clocks, and schedules.”

Why hadn't Evan ever noticed that Woolsey had really striking eyes? Dancing in the field didn’t seem like such a bad idea, the more he thought about it. 

“Come on, the flowers tickle your feet over here.” He let Woolsey lead him by the hand towards the center of the flower patch. His uniform was strewn on the ground, and covered with a fine dusting of yellow. Oh, wait, that meant something. Something he should be wary of? Something in the archives, maybe. 

Then Woolsey was tugging on his TAC vest, undoing the velcro. “It’s too hot to dance in this. Take this off.” 

His boss was telling him to disrobe, so he started stripping. Soon, he was as naked as Woolsey, who insisted somewhere along the line that Evan call him Dick. Dick had him by the hands and they were swinging around in circles, whooping at the top of their lungs as they danced stupidly in the flowers and sang old songs that Evan’s mom used to love when he was a kid.

And then they were rolling in the flowers, sweaty, naked, their hands roving over each other’s bodies, exploring, touching, reveling in feeling. He was lost in feeling, free.

 

((Ending One))  
“Aaaahhhhh!” Evan shouted, sitting bolt upright, sweating profusely. Confused, he looked around at his bedroom. Then his stomach made a loud gurgle and he lurched from the bed and into the bathroom. 

“I told you not to drink the Not Eggnog and Radek’s homebrew concoction,” David said when he stumbled back to the bed and flopped onto the mattress. 

“Shut up. I hate you,” Evan mumbled. 

“Yes, I know. So, who's Dick?” 

“‘Shut up and go back to sleep, David.”

“Not until you fess up about the dream lover. Coal in your stocking if you don’t tell.”

Evan pulled a pillow over his head. He was going to have such a hangover. “Old boyfriend,” he finally said when David poked him in the hip. “Go to sleep and leave me alone.”

 

((Ending Two))

“It’s very hard for the IOA to overlook this indiscretion, Mister Woolsey. Not only did you disregard the science teams survey of the planet and advisement to remain on the marked paths, but you missed the conference you were there to attend in the first place and we lost the trading opportunity.”

Richard tugged on the knot of his tie and wriggled in his seat. “Yes, well. I was under the influence of the plants.”

“Then there is the matter of the officer you coerced into your little tip toe through the tulips, what have you got to say about that?” 

“You had such promise, we thought Atlantis would be safe in your keeping, but clearly, there are issues. We’ll have to review your entire record and see if your past merits a continuation of your services to this organization as the head of such an important outpost.”

“I think we should just fire him now,” the Chinese representative said idly, glaring at Richard. She’d never liked him.

“I second motion!” exclaimed the Russian guy, whose name Richard could not pronounce properly was also not one of his biggest fans. 

“Motion carried, your services will no longer be required.”

“It was the sex pollen! I’m not even gay!” Richard shouted, waking himself. He sat up and looked around the room. He was still in Atlantis. It had been a dream. A stupid dream brought on by too much Not Eggnog and Radek’s Homebrew. But why Major Lorne? He shook his head and flopped back onto his pillow. It took a long time for sleep to come as he wondered why the major had figured so prominently in his dream.

 

The End


End file.
